Truth or dare?
by Darkraiprincess
Summary: Mew stood up for himself, and wants everyone to play truth or dare. What happens! 0.o Heres something you will like! Submit your dares and if I like it I'll put it up in the chapters!
1. Chapter 1

At the Hall of Legendary Pokémon, everyone was board. Darkrai and Cresselia heard Pialkia and Dialga arguing what was better; the power of time or the power of space. Darkrai started to mimic the same thing Dialga was saying and Cresselia was mimicking the same thing Pialkia was saying.

At the corner of the room, Celebi was arguing with Shaymin that she is cuter than her.

Uxie was reading her 3,564,391 chapter book for the ninth time in a row.

Phione got to board and started banging holes in the wall with Regirock's sledgehammer.

Rayquaza watched Kyogre and Groudon do their fist fight, but she didn't want to bother. So she just watched them.

Azelf and Mesprit were on the floor playing go fish.

Giratina was looking at his soul collection to see which should go to heaven, and which should go to the underworld.

Ho-oh and Mewtwo were just doing a staring contest. When it ended Ho-oh argued to Mewtwo that he blinked.

Jirachi and Manaphy were watching Kyogre and Groudon fight with Rayquaza.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" shouted Mew.

All the legendaries stopped what their doing and starred at Mew.

I can't stand it! All of ya'll aren't doing anything together, that's why all of you are so board! We're all playing truth or dare, if you want to or not, ya'll get that?!

"_Wow, that's the first time Mew even stood up for himself!" _Azelf whispered to Darkrai.

"_Yeah, but we're not going to do a little game just because Mew got angry!" he whispered back._

"_Come on Darkrai! Mew's right, none of us here done anything together, so lets just do something together just to make Mew happy!" _Cresselia whispered to him.

"Okay then…I'll go first!" said Darkrai while giving Cresselia an evil smile.

Cresselia, truth… or dare…?

"Okay, I choice dare." She told him while calmly drinking her coke until he said:

I dare you to go to my world!

And with that shock she spitted out her coke at Mewtwo.

"Cresselia, gross!" he shouted at her.

Sorry Mewtwo! Its just I thought I heard Darkrai dared me to go to the nightmare world!

I did!

What?!

You heard what I said!

I won't do it!

Look Cresselia, you wanted a dare, and the dare was that you go to my world!

Dialga, can you please make time go back for just two minutes, so I can change my dare into a truth?!

No I don't think I will!

"WHY?!" she yelled at the time controlling pokemon.

"Because I **know** it'll be pretty darn funny!" he answered as he chuckled a little.

Yeah but-

"Oh quit whining you big baby!" said Darkrai as he was pushing Cresselia to the entrance of the Nightmare world.

I'm going to count to three and when I do I'm going to push you in.

One-I can't wait! *pushes her without counting*

Aaagghhh!

"Is she going to be okay?!" Jirachi asked nervously.

"Yeah she'll be okay…" he answered.

Really?!

No!

While he stands there next to the portal, he started to count to five out loud then he yelled:

ACTION!

Then came a "Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" from the portal!  Cresselia came out of the portal, trembling.

H-how can you l-live in that place?!

Is that a trick question?


	2. 2 Jirachi and Mew's secret discovered?

"I'll go next!" shouted Shaymin.

Um… Groudon, Truth or dare?

Dare.

I dare you to dress up as a fairy, and sing twinkle twinkle little star!

You're kidding?!

Nope, I'm serious Groudon!

"But-grrr he mumbled to himself as he left the room.

"Okay, while we all wait for him, I'll go next!" said Giratina.

Uxie, truth or dare?

Dare.

I dare you to say that mew is way smarter than you!

Um… okay… I-I can do that… Mew.

"Yeeessss?" Mew asked innocently.

Mew, y-your sm…sm…smaaarrrtterrr th-than m-m! *Slaps herself* than me!

Impressive!

You're just lucky that Arceus isn't in here you little pink pesk! In fact, I'll go next! And you'll be doing a truth, got it fuzz ball?!

Yeah I got it! What can it possible be anyway?!

Mew; was it true that you asked Jirachi out?!

Heah! You promised not to tell everyone... Eep!

Everyone gasped.

"Wait, Mew asked **me** out!" said Azelf.

"He asked me out too!" said Mesprit.

"He made out with me!" said Celebi.

"Cool a chick fight!" shouted Kyogre.

"I vote for Celebi!" shouted Rayquaza.

"Are you kidding me?! Azelf will win!" Kyogre shouted back.

Celebi!

Azelf!

Celebi!

Azelf!

Celebi!

"Guys, let's just stop fighting and get back to truth or dare." said Giratina.

"Fine, lets just get this game over with!" Rayquaza and Kyogre said together as they turn around so they won't face each other.


	3. King Mew and Celebi gets a new look?

Mew's p.o.v.

_Even though Giratina told everyone to stop, everyone is still giggling! I fell so embarrassed! Mewtwo looks like he's giggling the most! I'll make he'll do something he never doesn't want to do! I always wanted to do this!_

Mewtwo, truth or dare?

Dare.

I dare you to bow down to me and treat me as a prince **all day** long!

WHAT?!

I want a piggy back ride!

Mewtwo's p.o.v.

I should've picked a truth!

**I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE, I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE, I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE, I WANT PIGGY BACK RIDE!!**

Finally Mewtwo got sick of it and put Mew on his back and was running around the hallway. Even though they left the room, everyone can still hear Mew saying,"Whhheeeee!!

"I'll go next!" shouted Mesprit.

Celebi, truth or dare?

Dare.

"I dare you to go Goth! And I just know the perfect person to help!" she said while looking at Darkrai.

Darkrai, will you-

"I'm on it!" he said as he led Celebi into his room.

"Help me!" she whispered.


End file.
